Vehicles may sometimes be subjected to external forces. If an external force is exerted on the vehicle, some vehicles may manage the energy of that external force. For instance, some vehicles can absorb at least some of the energy of the external force applied to the vehicle body. To achieve this, some vehicles employ, for example, have hood bumpers that serve as buffers between an object and a vehicle engine compartment.